Kingdom Hearts in Wonderland
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: After seeing Alice in Wonderland, I had a dream. This is my dream of what happens when Kingdom Hearts falls into the wonderful world of Wonderland. Rated T for some violence, some swearing, and some implied yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Emilee! Emilee, come on out!"

I peered around the corner of the hedge I stood behind, watching my older brother call out my name from the back porch of our house. In combat boots, jeans, and a light purple T-shirt, my hair kept back in a high ponytail, I easily blended in with the garden surrounding me.

"Emilee!!" he called again.

I smiled, ducking back into the garden. A black blur suddenly rushed by me, rustling ahead in the bushes. A small black creature with bright yellow eyes, crooked antennae, and a red heart outline on its chest sat nestled in the roots of a nearby tree. "What are you?" I asked. Of course, it didn't answer.

"Emilee!!" I could hear my brother still yelling my name, but I was more concerned with the small black creature feeling around the tree roots.

"Hey!" I called as the creature darted through a hole. "Wait!!" I knelt down to see where the creature had disappeared when my foot slipped and I fell. The hole seemed to go on forever, getting deeper and darker. Pretty soon, everything I thought made sense just suddenly…didn't anymore. I could barely remember my own name anymore, let alone if any of this was humanly possible.

"What the—?" I rubbed my eyes as a grandfather clock passed me by. Looking down, there was a small light getting bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter. My arms instinctively went up to cover my head as I saw the ground approaching quickly. My mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out, as my feet gently touched the ground and I regained my sense of balance.

A small noise distracted me again and I turned just in time to see the same black creature I'd been following slip through a small black door, an image of a heart covered in thorns emblazed on the front. "Wait a second!" I called after it, the door slamming shut as it ran in. I knelt down, but I already knew I was way too big to even think of getting past it. Sighing, I stood back and finally noticed the small table sitting against the wall.

"Drink me," I read, picking up the small bottle of pink liquid. I shrugged and downed the liquid, setting the now-empty bottle back on the table. I closed my eyes for a second, opening them again to find myself much smaller than I'd been a second ago. Thankfully, my clothes had shrunk with me and as I turned for the door again, I tripped.

"Ow…" I moaned, rubbing the back of my head. Behind my foot was a pair of keys. One was black and ornate-looking while the other was a bright blue color. "Weird," I muttered, pocking both up. The second I touched them, they glowed dully and the door behind me clicked open. "Might as well keep them." I crossed them behind my back and headed out the door, never noticing the small black creature following my every move.

My boots crunched on sticks as I walked, twigs snapping as I pushed them aside. The wind whistled past me, leaves blowing in its chilly breath.

"Look, look! She could be the one!"

"She looks like a weakling. How could she be the one?"

"She wields Oathkeeper and Oblivion! No one else has been able to do that yet!"

"Shhh!! She'll hear you!!"

"Who's talking?" I asked, turning to see if I could see anyone. "I know you're out there! Come out where I can see you!"

"She already knows we're here, Roxas. Maybe we should show her."

"Shut up, Sora!"

"Come on out!!" I yelled again, my hands reaching back to bring the two keys on my back out in front of me. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Sure you're not. That's why you have Oathkeeper and Oblivion in your hands."

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion?" I asked in confusion.

Someone snorted behind me. I spun around to see a boy with spiky blonde hair in black pants and a black zip-up tanktop with a 4-pointed star as the zipper leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. "See?" he asked. "She doesn't even know what she's holding, Sora."

A boy with spiky brown hair in black shorts with yellow criss-crossing straps with red pockets, a black tanktop with a red pouch, and black fingerless gloves walked out beside the first boy, a silver crown hanging around his neck on a silver chain. "Well, we didn't know what they were either until the king explained them to us," he replied.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked, hands tightening slightly on the keys.

"I'm Sora and he's Roxas," the brunette said, the blonde refusing to speak to me. "And you're in Twilight."

"And those keys you're so oblivious to are the strongest weapons we have," Roxas said, not even bothering to look at me as he talked. "Oblivion," the black one, "and Oathkeeper," the blue one.

"Well, if you want them so bad, take 'em," I said, putting them back on my back again. "It's not like I care."

"Stupid girl," Roxas muttered.

"Well…" Sora stopped, cocking his head to the side. "What's your name?"

"I…" I tried, but my mind came up with a blank. "I don't remember."

"If you can't remember your own name, what can you possible remember?" Roxas scoffed.

"I have an older brother, my favorite place was the garden, and I followed a small black creature down a hole," I said.

"So you don't even remember your name?" Sora asked. I shook my head. "Well, then, I'll come up with a name for you! How 'bout…Lexy?" (a/n: I know it sounds weird, but I got called this a lot when I was younger)

"Sure," I replied. What was the harm?

"Okay, then, Lexy," Sora explained again, "the Keyblades are special. There are many of them in this world, but only one person can ever use it. I think that person is you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Good question," Roxas muttered.

"Ignore my brother," Sora said.

"And if there are other…Keyblades, where are they?" I continued.

"At the Pink King's Castle." Sora pointed to the distant east, the very tops of light pink towers peeking over the tops of trees. "There's one special Keyblade. The Kingdom Key. With it, the one and only holder can have complete control over Twilight, locking away the darkness forever."

"Or releasing it forever, if that stupid king gets his way," Roxas mumbled.

"The Pink King believes that if he controls the holder, he can control Twilight, its people, and its Keyblades," Sora explained.

"He sounds me," I said, crossing my arms.

"He is," Roxas said. "Even though he can't control the Keyblades, he still found a way to control the Heartless into doing whatever he wants." I looked at him, a little confused. "The darkness."

"Most people follow the Blue King," Sora said, grabbing my hand. "Come on! I'll show you!"

"Sora! Hold up!" Roxas ran after us, the black shadows getting closer.

A foot soldier of the Heartless walked into the throne room of the Pink King's Castle, bowing low in front of the elegant throne. "Your Majesty."

"Rise." The Pink King leaned back in his throne, resting his chin in his hand, his shoulder-length pink hair falling over his hand. "What is it?"

"We've found the one who can control the Keyblades," the solder said. Well, that certainly got the king's attention.

"Marluxia, don't get too excited," a blonde woman standing next to the throne said, polishing the knife in her hand.

"Quiet, Larxene," Marluxia hissed, turning back to the soldier. "So, where is this…Keybearer?"

"She went with Roxas and Sora to see the Blue King, your Majesty," the solder replied.

Marluxia's gaze hardened, a light scowl coming to his face. "My idiot of a brother," he growled. "Axel!" A man with spiky red hair dressed entirely in black stepped into the throne room. "Find this girl and bring her back to me."

"But, my lord!" the solder insisted. "She has Oblivion and Oathkeeper with her!"

"Won't stop me," Axel muttered, running a finger over the edge of one of the two chakrams on his back.

"I don't care!" Marluxia yelled. "I just want her now!!"

"There it is!" Sora exclaimed. I looked where he was pointing and saw a beautiful castle of the deepest blues I've ever seen.

"That's where the Blue King lives?" I asked, the brunette leading me inside the gates. Sora nodded enthusiastically.

"Sora, Roxas." A tall man with orange hair stood guarding the door. "Hey, Lexaeus!" Sora exclaimed happily. "We'd like to see the king, please!"

"Of course." I just stood and stared as Lexaeus pulled one of the heavy doors, resuming his post after.

"Lexy, come on!" Sora grabbed hold of my arm again and I finally tore my gaze away from Lexaeus, following the twins into the castle. "Throne room is…"

"This way, Sor," Roxas said, turning down a corridor until he stopped in front of a pair of ornate double-doors of the deepest blue.

"Your Majesty?" Sora asked, leading me into the throne room with Roas following close behind.

"Sora! Roxas!"

Sitting sideways in his throne room with his legs over one arm of the throne, a blue guitar in his lap, was a blonde man in blue formal clothes, his dirty blonde hair styled in a cross of a Mohawk and a mullet. "And who's this?" The king stood up, handing his guitar to the girl standing next to his throne, her black hair hanging in her eyes. "Thanks, Xion."

"This is Lexy," Sora said, pushing me forward a little. "She doesn't remember her real name, so I call her Lexy."

"Demyx." The Blue King looked over to his left, a man in purple clothes with slate-colored hair covering the left side of his face standing with his gaze on the keys on my back. "She is the one."

"The one?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side. "What do you mean, Zexion?"

Zexion sighed. He grabbed the blonde's chin, directing his gaze to the two keys. "The Keybearer," he said, releasing the king's chin.

Demyx looked surprised before a smile broke out on his face. "The Keybearer, huh?" he asked. "So, you can control the power of the Keyblades, then, right?"

I shrugged. "That's what they tell me," I replied.

"I am the Blue King, Demyx," Demyx introduced. "And this is my most trusted advisor, Zexion."

"Quick question," I said. "Are you related to this Pink King Sora and Roxas talk about?"

"Unfortunately," Demyx replied. "Marluxia is my older brother. The throne was meant to be mine, but he took over wit his army of Heartless."

"He has the Kingdom Key in his castle, doesn't he?" I asked. Demyx nodded and I turned to leave. "Well, that's all I needed to know. Come on, Sora."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait!" I turned back to face Demyx again. "You're not going to see Marly alone, are you?"

"I'm taking Sora and Roxas, so not technically alone," I replied. "Why?"

"Well, at least wait 'til morning," Demyx said, snapping his fingers a couple times. "Night is dangerous here. It's when the Hover Ghosts and Invisibles come out. Namine will take you to your room. I'll have Kairi find you some new clothes, too." A girl with blonde hair in a white summer dress walked up to me, bowing her head slightly.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Sora and Roxas said together, the three of us following Namine out of the throne room.

"Here we are." The blonde opened a light blue door, closing it quietly as we walked in. "Will you be needing anything else?" I shook my head, looking around the room. "Very well, then. Kairi should have left some clothes in the closet for you. Good night."

"Night, Nami," Sora said as the door closed again.

"I'm starting to like the Blue King," I said, looking around the room again. It had 2 beds, a couch, a table, a few chairs and dressers, some clothes hanging in the closet. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stay here all night."

"But, what about the Hover Ghosts and Invisibles?" Sora asked.

"And the Living Pods and Novashadows?" Roxas added.

"And the Possessors and the Tailbunkers?"

"And the Tentaclaws and—"

I held up a hand. "I get it," I muttered. "A lot of Heartless come out at night. But if it'll make you happy, I'll stay here 'till morning."

Sora smiled, giving me a tight hug. "Thanks, Lexy," he said.

I gave a small smile of my own, watching as the brunette hopped in a bed with Roxas. Sitting on the edge of the only other empty bed, I unbuckled my combat boots and climbed under the blankets, propping both Oblivion and Oathkeeper up against the wall. Trusting they'd be there in the morning, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Axel climbed up the tree outside our room's window, skipping over the paopu fruit sitting on the branches. _Shit!_ he thought, almost dropping one of the keys strapped to his belt.

Slipping in through the open window, he unhooked the two keys from his belt and set them next to Oblivion and Oathkeeper. _So,_ he thought, watching me as I turned over in sleep, _this is the Keybearer Marluxia wants, huh?_ Axel crossed his arms. _She doesn't look like anything special to me._ Shrugging, he climbed back out the window and started back toward Marluxia's castle.

"Lexy, wake up!"

My eyes flew open and I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. "The rock awakes," Roxas muttered, zipping up his tanktop again.

"Lexy, you have two new keys," Sora said, pointing at the wall. Sitting next to Oathkeeper and Oblivion was a blue key with a book on the chain as well as a black key with a pumpkin on the chain. "Spellbinder and Pumpkinhead."

My hand reached out and brushed against them, the two keys glowing before disappearing. A sharp pain to my wrist made me look down. Tattooed on the inside of my left wrist was a small book with a small pumpkin next to it.

"See?! She is the Keybearer!!" Sora yelled at Roxas.

"Fine, she's the Keybearer," Roxas muttered, slipping on his shoes.

"Explanation, please?" I asked, examining the marks on my wrist.

"Well, when the Keybearer touches any key besides Oathkeeper and Oblivion, it disappears and the charm is tattooed on their wrist," Roxas explained. "Kind of like an inventory for what keys they hold."

"Just think of the key and it'll appear," Sora added. "The marks are just reminders of what keys you have."

"Thank you," I said, walking over to the closet. _Wonder what clothes this Kairi left me_, I thought, pushing away some of the dresses as soon as I saw them. I smiled as my gaze landed on a tanktop, pulling it out and holding it in front of me. It was light lavender color, blue paint splatters on the front and white paint splatters on the back. "Kinda cute," I muttered, changing into it. I kept my jeans on, sliding a rainbow belt through 2 of the belt loops, the belt hanging low on my legs. My combat boots stayed as well, Oblivion and Oathkeeper going crossed across my back. "Let's go."

"You're leaving?"

I turned to see Demyx standing in the doorway of the room, Zexion at his side. "Sorry, but I want to get this Kingdom Key before this Pink King of yours gets me," I replied.

Demyx's face fell slightly as I opened the window, straddling the edge. "Well, come back anytime," he said, Zexion moving a hand up to his shoulder.

"Bye!" Sora called over his shoulder as he and Roxas followed me outside and down the tree.

"So, which way is the Pink King's castle?" I asked, looking around. Roxas pointed north. "Great! Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bring him here."

Marluxia glared down at Axel as 2 soldiers brought him forward. "Axel," he said, leaning forward with his chin in his hands, "your orders were to bring the Keybearer. Not only did you disobey my orders, you also brought her two of the Keyblades in my collection. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I'll get her before the full moon," Axel promised, crossing his arms.

"See to it you do," Marluxia said, leaning back in his throne.

"You know how Saix is during a full moon, Axel," Larxene mused, looking at her nails. "It would be a pity if he got to her before you. We'd like her as uninjured as possible."

Axel growled softly, turning to walk out of the throne room.

"This place is amazing!"

I smiled, spinning around with Sora under the flowers that towered over us. Sora laughed with me while Roxas just walked behind us when his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Come on, Roxy!" I called to him, still smiling. "Get in the mood!"

"Quit calling me that," the blonde muttered. "And unlike you two, I'd prefer not to look like an idiot right now."

"Hey, watch it!!!"

I practically jumped out of my skin at the voice that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Riku!" Sora exclaimed, reaching down to the ground.

When he came back up, I could see a tiny boy with shoulder-length silver hair standing in his hand. In a pair of blue pants with light blue pockets, a zip-up black tanktop unzipped at the top and bottom slightly, a yellow and white sleeveless shirt open over the tank, and a white arm warmer on his right arm, he looked like a doll instead of a person.

"What happened, Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Fuckin' flower boy," Riku muttered, sitting cross-legged in the middle of Sora's palm.

"Pink King," Sora clarified for me.

"Flower boy caught me trying to help prisoners and shrunk me," Riku continued, then noticed me. "Who the hell is she?"

"Lexy is the Keybearer!!" Sora exclaimed happily, smiling.

"Yeah, right," Riku scoffed. "And I'm a Riku replica." Growling softly, I pulled Olbivion from my back. "Whoop-dee-flippin'-doo," Riku said, crossing his arms. "I could hold Oblivion and Oathkeeper if I wanted."

"Idiot," I muttered, sliding the black key on my back again. I looked at my wrist, picturing Pumpkinhead. Almost immediately, the Keyblade appeared in my hand. Riku's eyes widened slightly, but he tried to cover it up. _Too late_, I thought, smirking as I got rid of the key.

"Fine," Riku reluctantly agreed, "she's the Keybearer. Where are you three going, then?"

"To get the Kingdom Key," Roxas replied.

"Suicidal pricks," Riku muttered. "Well, Axel's looking for you, so I'd get going."

"Axel?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Flower boy's best assassin," Riku said, standing up again.

"Do you want me to carry you, Riku?" Sora asked.

"As much as I'd love you to," Riku replied, for once being truthful and avoiding sarcasm, "I'd better stick close to…her."

"I have a name, you know," I said, moving my hands to my hips.

"That Sora came up with," Riku said, smirking. He climbed onto my shoulder, one of his hands gripping the fabric of one of my tanktop straps. "If you want t' make it to flower boy's castle by dark, you'd better start walking."

"You wouldn't make it anyway."

We spun around and saw Axel leaning against a blood-red flower, his arms crossed. "Who are you" I demanded, Riku tugging on a strand of my hair. I gently plucked him from my shoulder, moving the guitar belt that hung low on my hips away, and set him inside my jeans front pocket.

"Axel," the redhead replied. "Got it memorized?"

"What do you want, Axel?" Roxas asked, Sora now hiding behind me.

"Come on, Roxy," Axel said, smirking slightly. "Don't be like that. You were so much more…cooperative last week." Roxas turned red and bowed his head.

"What do you want?" Riku yelled from my pocket.

"Hey, Riku," Axel said, still smirking. "How's that size treating ya?" Riku didn't answer. "I see you found the keys I left you."

I turned my wrist over, tracing the tattoos on my wrist. "You're not going to tell me why you gave me them, are you?" I asked.

Axel flashed me a sly grin, pulling his chakrams off his back. "Nope." And then he attacked.

I crossed Oblivion and Oathkeeper in front of me, Axel's chakrams colliding with them, one point less then an inch from my eyes. Axel smirked, pulling his weapons back. "Pretty fast there, Keybearer," he smirked. "But not fast enough."

"What did you do with Roxas?!"

I spun around to see Sora looking frantically around the flowers surrounding us. "Axel!" he yelled, spinning around to look at the redhead with slightly watery eyes. "What did you do with my twin brother?!?!"

Axel gave a sly smile, strapping his chakrams to his back once again. "Nothing," he replied. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then where is he?" I growled, my hands clenching my Keyblades tightly.

Axel just kept on giving us that sly smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, crossing his arms. "But…I would tell you where he is if you do something for me." He beckoned at me with one finger. "You're coming with me."

"Lexy?" Sora asked, looking up at me.

I growled softly, crossing Oblivion and Oathkeeper on my back again. "Tell me where Roxas is and I'll go with you," I bargained.

Axel just kept on grinning. "About a mile away," he said, pointing toward a large willow tree. "Right under that tree." He took hold of my arm, pulling me behind him as he started walking. "Come on."

"Lexy," Sora said, watching as Axel pulled me, and through me and my pockets, Riku, away and toward the pink towers in the distance. He watched until we were out of his sight before he turned to go find Roxas.


	4. Chapter 4

"Riku, what do you know about this Axel guy?" I whispered, the little silverette sitting on my shoulder once again as Axel led us further and further away from Demyx's castle.

"He's flower boy's best assassin," Riku whispered back, both of us keeping our voices low so as to not alarm Axel to our conversation. "Besides Saix, of course, but that blue-haired freak rarely leaves the castle and goes berserk under a full moon."

"What's his deal with Roxas?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Riku slithered down back into my pocket as Axel stopped short in his strides, turning his head to look back at me over his shoulder. "Come on," he said, reaching back and grabbing my wrist. "We're burning daylight."

We walked for about an hour before we came up on the Pink King's castle, Axel still holding onto my wrist as he dragged me through the winding hallways and twisting corridors. Finally, we stopped in front of a large pink door, Axel knocking once before walking in, still dragging me behind him.

"Ah, Axel, glad to see you've come back," Marluxia said, leaning back in his throne. "For once."

"Shut up," Axel growled, pushing me in front of him. "I've brought you your precious Keybearer."

Marluxia stood up, walking down the few steps in front of his throne. "Good work, Axel," he said, a small smirk growing on his face. "You may go."

Axel growled, but spun around and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "So…you're the Keybearer I've heard so much about," Marluxia said, making a few slow circles around me. He stopped in front of me, using one hand to tip my chin up to look at my face. "Larxene." The blonde woman walked down beside him. "Take her to my inventory and get her acquainted with some of my keys."

Larxene grabbed my wrist in a grip much tighter than Axel's, leading me out of the throne room and down the hall to another pink door. "Stay here until I come get you," she ordered, pushing me in and locking the door behind me.

"Wow," I whispered, looking around me.

"Welcome to flower boy's Keyblade collection room," Riku said, climbing onto my shoulder. "The only Keyblades not here are the ones you have and the Kingdom Key. Have fun."

I smiled, looking around before I started to brush my hands over the various Keyblades presented in front of me. Small tingles ran through my wrists as I gained new Keyblades, new tattoos branding the inside of both my wrists.

A seashell, for the Crabclaw key. A rose, for the Divine Rose. A butterfly, for the Jungle King. A feather, for the Fairy Harp. An ace of hearts playing card, for the Lady Luck. A snowflake, for the Diamond Dust. A lamp, for the Three Wishes. A stone lion head, for the Lionheart. An elaborate blue and gold arrowhead surrounded by three silver crowns, for the Ultima Weapon. A star, for the Wishing Star. A wing, for the Winged Angel. A black heart with a red outline, for the Way to Dawn. That was just a few of the many tattoos that joined the small pumpkin and book already on my wrists.

"Where is the Kingdom Key if it's not here?" I asked Riku, still going through the Keyblades.

"Flower boy keeps that in his room," Riku replied. "Let me see your wrists." I held my arms up to his level, shivering slightly as his hands ran over the new tattoos. "Way to Dawn," he whispered, his hand stopping over the tattoo for the Way to Dawn Keyblade. "I've almost forgotten you. May I see him?"

My eyes flicked to the tattoo, the Keyblade pictured in my mind. Almost immediately, it appeared in my hand. "Way to Dawn," I said softly, feeling the power contained in that one key as it rushed through my body.

"This is one of the most powerful Keyblades," Riku explained, watching as it disappeared from my hands. "It's second to none other than the Kingdom Key."

The door opened again, Marluxia and Larxene walking in again. Marluxia smirked, looking around his now-empty collection room where the Keyblades had once been held. "I see you've enjoyed this room," he said, looking down at me.

"Where is the Kingdom Key?" I asked, hiding the insides of my wrists and parts of my arms so he wouldn't see my new power.

Marluxia smirked again. "Wouldn't you like to know," he replied, turning for the door again. "Larxene, please take the Keybearer to her new room."

"Come on," Larxene growled, grabbing my shirt and dragging me through even more twisting and winding hallways. She stopped in front of a dark pink door, shoving me through. I stumbled a little, hearing the door slam shut and lock behind me.

"Riku, you okay?" I asked, looking at the silverette hanging on my tanktop sleeve for dear life.

"Peachy," he muttered, standing up. "Whatever flower boy's planning, it can't be good."

"Isn't this where you were trying to help the prisoners?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Directly under," Riku replied. "Focus. We need to find a way out of here."

"Hang on a sec." I walked over to the closet sitting against the far wall, digging through it until I pulled out a few long strips of pink cloth.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, watching as I wound the cloth around both my arms from where the Keyblade tattoos began to where they ended.

"The less Marluxia knows about my power and the Keyblades I hold, the better," I replied, securing the cloth around my arms. "Is there even a way out of here?"

Riku looked around, his gaze stopping on a spot on the wall next to the closet. "There," he said, pointing to a few stones that jutted out from the wall. "Pull those 4 out of the wall."

I followed his instructions, pulling out the four stone blocks to reveal a golden keyhole. "A keyhole?" I asked in confusion, standing back up.

Riku looked at the keyhole for a few seconds, thinking of what Keyblade went with it. "Use…Bond of Flame," he finally said.

I saw the tattoo in my mind, something that looked like one of Axel's chakrams, and the red and black Keyblade appeared in my hand. I pointed it at the keyhole, a bright orange light coming from the end. It shot into the hole, a door opening beside it a few seconds later. I got rid of Bond of Flame, looking through the door.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked, looking at Riku.

"Safer then being here," Riku muttered. "Let's go."

Taking a deep breath, I brushed aside a few cobwebs, venturing into the darkness in front of me. "Where should this lead?" I asked, cursing silently as I stubbed my toe on a rock I couldn't see in front of me.

"If I'm right," Riku said, looking around, "and I usually am, this should lead to flower boy's room. Or at least, right outside it."

"Let's hope you're right, then," I muttered, coming to a dead end. "Now what, oh mighty giver of answers?"

"Less sarcasm and more focusing," Riku ordered, giving the side of my neck a light slap. "Press there." He pointed toward a stone that jutted out from the others on the wall. "Trust me."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do," I mumbled, pressing on the stone he'd pointed out. The wall in front of me pulled away, revealing an ornate room in the rarest shades of pinks.

"This is flower boy's room, all right," Riku said, looking around. "Which means…"

"The Kingdom Key," I finished, smiling as I looked over at the wall. Sitting on a light pink pedestal surrounded by roses, was the Kingdom Key in all its glory.

"Doesn't look like much," Riku said, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing special really does," I told him. "That's what makes it important. Just because it doesn't look like much doesn't mean it has the power."

"What are you, a fortune cookie?" Riku muttered. "Just grab it and let's go."

I reached for the Keyblade, gently wrapping my hand around its handle. Power rushed through me, my hair starting to stand on end. "Feels good," I whispered, the Keyblade disappearing. I looked for the tattoo on my arm that was a silver Mickey head, like the keychain, but it wasn't there.

"Look down," Riku ordered, pointing.

I looked down at myself and saw the silver tattoo almost directly over my collarbone. "Well, that'll be harder to hide," I muttered, poking it experimentally.

"Just pull your shirt up," Riku said, leaning back against the side of my neck with his hands behind his head.

"I'm sorry, but unlike you, I have a chest," I muttered. "Which means my shirts like to slide down to where they'll actually stay put. Which is below this mark."

"Well, well. What do we have here?"


	5. Chapter 5

I spun around, my arms hitting the pedestal behind me, to see Marluxia standing in the doorway. "Who knew the Keybearer could be so…troublesome," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well, what're ya gonna do?" I asked, shrugging.

"I have an idea," Marluxia said, an evil grin starting to grow.

"Time to go," Riku muttered, looking for an exit. "Window. Now."

"You sure?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the Pink King.

"Now!!" the silverette yelled.

I ran towards the open window, jumping through and landing roughly on the ground. "Run," Riku ordered. There was no argument. I took off like a shot, racing as fast as I could out of the courtyard and into the forest.

"Did she get away from you, Marly?" Axel smirked, watching as Marluxia stormed into the throne room.

"Find her," Marluxia ordered, still fuming as he sat on his throne.

"I found her once, I don't feel like finding her again now that you let her slip through your fingers," Axel said, crossing his arms.

"Would you rather I let Saix go hunting on your little toy?" the pink-haired man asked, snapping his fingers. Larxene nodded at a few Heartless behind her, two soldiers bringing forward a single figure.

"I'll find her," Axel muttered.

"There are 2 days until the full moon, Axel," Marluxia said, looking at the darkening sky outside. "Better hurry up."

I ran through the forest, coming to a stop when I couldn't run anymore. "Why are you stopping?" Riku asked. "The Blue King's castle is just along that path."

"You try running," I muttered, catching my breath again. "It'll be a real eye opener."

Riku didn't say anything else as we walked further, quickly coming to the castle. Lexaeus immediately let us in, Riku hanging on as I raced to the throne room. "Your Majesty!!" Riku called, looking around the empty room.

"Glad to see you move fast. That'll help us in battle."

I spun around to see Axel leaning against the wall. "Shit," I muttered, reaching back for Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Don't even think about it," Axel said, snapping his fingers. A few Heartless soldiers came into the throne room, Sora and Zexion in between them.

"Lexy!!" Sora yelled.

"Where is Demyx?" Zexion growled at Axel.

"He's out having a…civilized conversation with his brother," Axel replied, looking in my direction. "Let's go, Keybearer."

"Marluxia, why did you tell Axel the full moon is in 2 days?" Larxene asked, crossing her arms. "You know as well as I do that it is tonight."

"More persuasion to make sure he got the job done quickly," Marluxia said, leaning with his chin in his hand in his throne. "Even more considering we have his little…toy."

"I'm not a toy!!"

Marluxia and Larxene looked behind them at the blonde standing in between a few Heartless soldiers. "Then, please explain, my dear Roxas," Marluxia said, grinning slightly. "What are you to Axel?"

Roxas didn't say anything else, bowing his head as a light pink came to his cheeks.

"Bring him out," the king ordered, snapping his fingers.

Demyx walked into the throne room surrounded by Shadows on all sides. "Brother," he said, walking forward until he was in standing in front of the throne, "why are you so focused on getting the Keybearer?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious, little brother?" Marluxia asked, raising an eyebrow. "I should be the rightful king of Twilight and with the Keybearer, I can accomplish just that."

"Mother knew what she was doing when she gave me the crown," Demyx said, frowning slightly. "She knew you would do nothing good for Twilight. And she was right."

"Mother had no idea what she was doing handing the crown over to you!" Marluxia yelled at him, standing up. "You are weak and could never handle ruling over this land!" He gave his younger brother an evil grin. "And I can prove it. Have your precious little Keybearer ready by tonight. She will have to go up against the fighter of my choice."

"Hey, Marly!"

Demyx turned around to see Axel walking into the throne room, me and Riku following, and behind us, Sora, Zexion, and a few Heartless. "Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Demyx, are you okay?" Zexion asked worriedly, trying to move closer to the blonde when the Heartless stopped him.

"He's perfectly fine," Marluxia assured him, leaning back in his throne again. "But your Keybearer won't be for very long."

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, seeing his twin behind the Pink King and Larxene.

"Give him back," Axel growled, stepping forward in front of Marluxia.

"I suppose you have done what I asked," the pink-haired male pondered, thinking about it for a second. He waved his hand at the soldiers, the Heartless releasing the smaller blonde. Roxas ran forward into the arms of his twin.

"Sora," he said in relief, sighing contentedly.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Sora said, hugging his brother tightly.

_As am I,_ Axel thought, watching the twins hug.

"Now, Miss Keybearer," Marluxia said, turning his attention to me, "we have business to take care of."

"Not that I know of," I said, looking down at the silverette still on my shoulder. "Do you remember me ever having business with flower boy, Riku?"

Riku smirked slightly. "Never," he said, leaning back on his hands.

"There you go," I said, crossing my arms. "I have no business with you whatsoever, flower boy." I looked at Riku, nodding. The silverette slid down my shirt, climbing down my jeans until he stood in front of me on the floor. I unwrapped my arms, revealing every tattoo I had and enjoying the look of amazement on Marluxia's face, my eyes resting on one certain tattoo. Way to Dawn appeared in my hand, the end of it pointing straight at the small silverette. A red light sparking with blackness sprung from the end of the Keyblade, hitting him straight on. When the light finally faded, Way To Dawn disappeared and where the light had struck, a fully-grown Riku stood at his normal size.

"Nice to have you a normal size, Riku," I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to be a normal size," Riku muttered, a small smile on his face. "And thank you for turning me back." He leaned forward and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "And for putting up with me."

"Nothing worse then my own brother," I said, shrugging.

"As interesting as this conversation is," Marluxia interrupted, glaring at the same Riku he'd shrunk in anger, "whether or not you believe it, Keybearer, we do have business to take care of."

"Lexy doesn't need to talk to you about anything!" Sora yelled from his place beside Roxas.

"Let flower boy talk, Sor," I said, waving him quiet. I looked back up at Marluxia, crossing my arms. "What's up, Marly?"

"You see," Marluxia started, standing up, "when Demyx and I were small boys, our parents promised us the kingdom and the land of Twilight."

"Great," I mumbled. "A history lesson." Riku, still close enough to hear, smirked.

"When mother and father died, they gave Demyx the crown instead of me, their eldest son," the Pink King continued. "Now, that crown is rightfully mine and I plan to prove it tonight. Tonight, you will fight my best fighter in a fight to the death. The victor will earn the right to the crown."

"Why not?" I asked, shrugging. "Sounds interesting enough."

"Demyx," Zexion whispered to the blonde, "tonight is a full moon. The fighter he will put up against her will be Saix."

Demyx looked at me worriedly then back at Marluxia. "We can only hope that she's ready," he whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're going to be ready for his?" Demyx asked, watching as I took Oblivion and Oathkeeper of my back. I nodded, handing the Keyblades to Riku. "Riku, help her get ready, please."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Riku asked, pulling open the closet doors and pulling out some clothes.

"I have no choice," I replied. "Whether I'm ready or not, I have to fight or everyone will die."

"You're sounding like a fortune cookie again," Riku said.

I gave a weak smile. I looked at the clothes, taking a deep breath. "Give me a few minutes." Riku nodded, walking out of the room.

I changed clothes quickly, looking at myself in a mirror. I now had on a pair of black jeans that were light for running, a dark blue tanktop with the symbol of the Blue King on the back, and a pair of lightweight black combat boots, a blue ribbon tied to the tops of my shoulders.

"What's your strategy?" Riku asked, helping me secure my Keyblades to my back.

"Stay alive," I replied, looking out at the darkening sky.

"Full moon is getting close," Larxene said, looking out the window. "What if Demyx tries to interfere?"

"I'll be ready for him," Marluxia replied. He held out his arms and the blonde pulled off his black robe. Underneath he had on a pair of black shoes, black pants, and a pink form-fitting T-shirt, green vines covering the back and sleeves as well as the collar and the bottom hem. He held out his hand and Larxene handed him his scythe, picking up her own knives as well.

"Shall we have Xemnas fetch Saix?" Larxene asked.

"Today is a historical day for Twilight," Marluxia said, waving her away to go get his fighter.

"Here he comes," Zexion said, looking at the approaching Marluxia, his fighters behind him as Larxene walked beside him.

"Nervous?" Riku asked, looking at me beside him. We had further experimented with the Keyblades and we found a way for him to control Way To Dawn. He held the Keyblade out in front of him, Oblivion and Oathkeeper in my own hands.

"A little," I admitted, looking around me. Riku and I were standing in the middle of the large open space we were fighting in, Demyx and Zexion at the head of the small army he had. Sora and Roxas stood close behind them together, small swords in their hands.

As Marluxia got closer, I could see the army he had. Axel stood behind him and Larxene with his chakrams out and ready. But what caught my eye most was who was standing beside him. A man with long white hair stood with a man with long blue hair, an X-shaped scar on his face. His hair stood on end, his weapon looking impressive and intimidating at the same time.

"I hope you're ready," Riku whispered, stepping back as the bluenette, Saix, stepped forward.

_So do I,_ I thought, gulping as I held my Keyblades out in front of me. Saix didn't waste any time. He struck quickly and with force, making me step back a few steps so I didn't lose my balance.

"She won't last 2 minutes against him," Marluxia smirked, crossing his arms.

Riku growled as Saix struck again, the tip of his claymore slicing through the skin of my upper arm, blood starting to drip down to cover some of my tattoos. "Riku!" Sora yelled as the silverette charged forward, blocking an attack from Saix just as it was about to come slicing across my stomach.

"Interference," Marluxia said, stepping forward with his scythe in hand. "This'll be interesting. Attack!"

"Let's go!" Demyx yelled, charging forward with his small army as Marluxia charged forward with his. Riku tried to stay as close to me as possible, blocking attacks from Heartless and occasionally, those from Saix that I couldn't get to. But we were getting weaker. Saix kept coming stronger and stronger, faster and faster, harder and harder as the clouds crept further and further away from the full moon overhead.

"That's it!" Riku yelled, looking up at the moon quickly. "The moon! Saix isn't as powerful during any other time besides a full moon! That's why flower boy wanted to fight tonight!"

"That cheat!" Roxas yelled, blocking an attack from a Heartless. He spun around, his sword colliding with one of Axel's chakrams.

"Hey, babe," the redhead said, grinning at the blonde.

Marluxia struck forward at his brother, his scythe blocked by Demyx's sitar. "Face it, little brother!" he yelled, attacking again. "I will always be stronger than you!"

"That's what you think!" Demyx yelled back, starting on his own offense to force his brother into defending.

"Lexy!!" Sora yelled, seeing Oblivion and Oathkeeper fall to the ground several feet from where I was. Saix stood over me as I lay on the ground where I had fallen, his claymore pointed at my throat.

"Miss Keybearer," he panted, "your time is up. Farewell, Lexy."

"My name…is not…Lexy," I said, staring up at him with newfound courage and strength. "It's Emilee!" I kicked him away, the tattoo on my chest glowing silver as the legendary Kingdom Key appeared in my hand. "And you're through." A golden light burst from the end of the Keyblade, enveloping Saix completely. As it disappeared, as did he, small golden sparks going up to join the moon in the sky.

The fighting ceased.

Marluxia stared at me, the girl who had defeated the greatest fighter he had. I looked up at the sky, golden light starting to shine through the darkness. A golden keyhole appeared in place of the moon, lighting up the sky. I held the Kingdom Key up to the sky, a beam of light stretching from the end of the Keyblade to the keyhole in the sky. The light disappeared, the morning sun starting to come over the hills in the distance.

"I don't believe it," Marluxia said.

"Marluxia Lamaria," Demyx said, moving to stand in front of the defeated king, "as King of Twilight, I, Demyx Myde, hereby banish you from this land forever. Larxene Arlene, you are hereby banished with him as well as all the Heartless and Xemnas Ansem. That is my solemn decree."

"Wow, and without cue cards," Zexion said, nodding his approval at which Demyx smiled.

"What about me?" Axel asked as the Heartless, Marluxia, Larxene, and Xemnas were led away without a word.

"Axel Lea, what you have done to help my brother is unforgivable," Demyx said. The redhead's face fell slightly. "However, because of your commitment to Roxas, I will allow you to stay with him if he wishes."

"Why not?" Roxas asked, smiling slightly as he shrugged.

"Sora," Demyx said, directing his attention to the brunette, "because of your bravery, you will be included in my court as a knight of the Blue King."

"Sweet!" Sora said, grinning madly.

"Riku." The silverette looked at the blonde, still standing beside me. "Because of your bravery and commitment to the Keybearer, you are free to do whatever you wish and will always have friends in me and my court."

Riku nodded, a small smile starting to grow.

"Lexy," Demyx said, "I mean, Emilee." He smiled, laughing a little. "Sorry, that'll take some getting used to. Because of what you have done for Twilight, you are always welcome here and we hope you'll stay."

"That would be awesome," I said, smiling as the Kingdom Key disappeared, "but my brother is probably worried sick about me. I should be getting back to him."

Demyx's face fell slightly, Zexion's hand moving up to his shoulder. "Come back soon, then," he said. "Riku, if you don't mind."

Riku took my hand, leading me away from the new friends I'd made and back to where I had found the door to Twilight. "Riku," I said, watching as he used the cloth around my arms to wrap my gash from Saix, "thank you."

Riku gave me a small smile. "I actually had fun," he admitted.

"Will you take care of these until I get back?" I asked, handing him Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"If you promise to come back soon," Riku bargained. I smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I promise," I promised. "Bye."

Riku waved a little as I walked through the door, coming back through to my garden at my house.

"Emilee!!" I heard my brother yell.

I ran out to the back porch of the house, smiling. "What's up, Even?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" the blonde asked, crossing his arms.

My smile grew slightly, looking back at my garden. "Just out," I replied, turning back to face him. Even shook his head and headed back inside. I looked down, wincing slightly at my cut still covered in blue ribbon. My fingers traced the edges of the silver tattoo still on my chest, looking back at the garden.

"I promise," I whispered, heading inside.

**********

**It's finally done!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Oops! Sorry, was that out loud? Anyway, I leave you now to go to sleep. Hasta la vista, baby!!**

**BTW: If you want a sequel, you have to ask and tell me what you want to happen.**


End file.
